


Try Everything

by astonmartin_96



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astonmartin_96/pseuds/astonmartin_96
Summary: Описание:Небольшая зарисовка об отпуске, коктейлях и о самых красивых ногахПосвящение:Нашей холистической секте, кому же еще :)Примечания автора:Давненько меня так на творчество не пробивало. Даже "Доктор" не вдохновлял меня так, как "Дирк", которым я, неожиданно для себя, зафанатела очень быстро. Небольшие каникулы дома, и новый музыкальный сборник, где оказалась песня Шакиры "Try Everything", вдохновили меня на такой летний и немного сумасбродный мини-фанфик.Музыка:Shakira - Try EverythingИ немного:Mika - Talk About YouKylie Minogue - Love At First Sight (Abbey Road Sessions) и та же песня Kiss Me Once Tour RemixПикча для вдохновения:http://c7.alamy.com/comp/CWNRKW/a-woman-doing-a-handstand-in-the-water-CWNRKW.jpg (и пофиг, что это женские ноги)
Relationships: Bart Curlish & Ken, Farah Black & Todd Brotzman, Todd Brotzman & Dirk Gently





	Try Everything

Try Everything  
—  
фанфик по фэндому  
«Холистическое детективное агентство Дирка Джентли»

Казалось, отель «Лагуна лохматого ловца» был едва ли не самым чудаковатым местом в Майами, если не во всей Вселенной. Каскадная кирпично-алая крыша огромного дома со стенами цвета весенней травы едва ли могла сочетаться с бесформенными зонтами из соломы и бамбуковым баром, где умело заправлял упитанный старик с седыми густыми усами. Вероятно, это он был тем самым лохматым ловцом, в честь которого назвали это местечко. Однако каждый, кто заселялся туда, так и не спросил, кто этот ловец, почему он лохматый, что он ловил, и что это за лагуна вообще. Единственное, что интересовало приезжих — коктейли, самолюбование, вечеринки и длинный бассейн в форме восьмерки, окружен теми же безвкусными зонтами от солнца. Да и едва ли того бармена можно было назвать лохматым, не учитывая аккуратно уложенную растительность на лице. 

Однако странности на этом не заканчивались. Полную картину этакого солнечного сюрреализма дополняли сами клиенты «Лагуны...». Они как будто соревновались между собой, кто ярче одет, кто смешнее выпьет коктейль или кто кого перещеголяет в бассейне. Видимо, это вполне устраивало того качка в обтягивающих лиловых стрингах и шапке-чулок такого же цвета, из которой выбивались золотистые пряди. Мирно нежась на шезлонге под зонтом, он всегда находил повод красоваться гладкими и загорелыми ногами, параллельно делая очередное селфи. 

Похоже, любования мужчины были совершенно безразличны вон той худой носатой незнакомке в клетчатом закрытом купальнике. Она лежала рядом с тем качком, полностью увлеченная судоку. Помимо нелепого купального костюма в красно-зеленую полоску, чудаковатая эрудитка решила скрасить свою отдых у бассейна оранжевым надувным жилетом и комбинацией двух шляп на голове: одна была красная из фетра, другая, нижняя — соломенная. После того, как женщина вынырнула из недр цифр и загадок, она отложила в сторону помятую газету, поднялась из раскладного кресла и маленькими шагами направилась к бассейну. Всем было плевать, что эта женщина так и не снимала спасательный жилет и хлипкую конструкцию из шляп, даже если она бомбочкой влетела в воду. Тем более, если это «Лагуна лохматого ловца», всем было плевать на всех, даже на само название отеля. Все приезжают сюда ради отдыха. 

На трусливую любительницу судоку не обратила внимания и еще одна странная особа, в компании стеснительного темнокожего спутника. Она совсем не была похожа на женщину в привычном понимании стереотипно мыслящего человека. Уже битый час она, сгорбившись, стояла у барной стойки, одета в окровавленную белую рубашку, майку и болотно-зеленые широкие шорты. Ее морщинистую, грозную гримасу на лице с каплями засохшей крови гармонично дополняла своеобразная корона из темных спутавшихся волос, собранных в три чудаковатых хвоста. Ее друг был одет в полосатую зеленую футболку и кремовые бермуды. Он, как его напарница, осматривал пеструю, странную толпу постояльцев, заполнивших бассейн. 

\- Странно все это, - безрадостным хриплым голосом констатировала факт Барт Керлиш.  
\- Что странного? - неуверенно спросил компьютерный гений Кен.  
\- Ну… смотри, есть отель, есть коктейли, есть бассейн, - Барт перечислила все, что было у нее на глазах. - Вот люди. Вот мы. Вот эти люди заходят в отель, пьют коктейли, прыгают в бассейн. Вылезают из бассейна. Лежат на тех белых раскладных штуках.  
\- Шезлонгах, — поправил ее Кен.  
\- Ну, да, на тех, как их… - девушка грубо размахивала рукой, пытаясь вспомнить слово. - Шезлонгах. Вот лежат на тех шезлонгах. Идут в бар, пьют коктейли, и опять ныряют. И опять вылезают из бассейна.  
\- По-твоему, это выглядит скучно? - вопрос Кена звучал действительно уместно, учитывая то, что ни он, ни Барт за все это время так и не встали из-за барной стойки. Они уже два часа смотрели на чудаковатых постояльцев «Лагуны», будто по десятому кругу пересматривали старый надоевший фильм.

\- Ну, раз ты говоришь, что люди приезжают сюда, чтобы отдыхать, и ты мне показываешь то, как они это делают.  
\- Ну, да, так они отдыхают, - убедительным тоном заявил парень.  
\- Это как-то даже… слишком… повторяется. Все время одно и то же. Ты лежишь, потом напиваешься, потом прыгаешь у воду, и потом делаешь все то же самое.

Кажется, холистическая убийца Барт Керлиш немного не так представляла свой отдых. Когда Кен объяснял ей, что такое отпуск, она искренне думала, что это поездка на море, много веселья, серфинг, водная горка, экскурсии. Одним словом, когда едут в отпуск, как думала сама убийца, люди пытаются отвлечься от рутины и попробовать все, как поется в той песне Шакиры, которая в этот же момент фоном звучала с дальнего динамика за одним из крайних жутких зонтов.

\- I wanna try everything, I wanna try even though I could fail..., - но люди, продолжающие свое цикличное «коктейль-бассейн-шезлонг», будто не видят того самого «everything», и все так же добровольно застревают в своей курортной рутине, в чем они уж точно не «could fail». Барт едва ли напоминала обычного человека с постоянной работой, утренними подъемами и вечными налогами. Что уже говорить о первом, если почти вся ее жизнь была полна криков жертв, крови и убийств по воле Вселенной. Но после встречи с Кеном, который каким-то чудом остался в живых, она познала кое-что из того, как живут обычные люди. Но то, что она увидела сегодня, вдохновляло гораздо меньше, чем обед за семнадцать тысяч долларов и та забавная передача, которую между другими передачами показывают… кажется, ее называют рекламой.

\- И правда странно, - даже Кен, который имел больше общего с жизнью простого американца, чем его случайная кровожадная подруга, начинал понимать, что этот отпуск явно не принесет удовольствия им обоим. Действительно, это уже начинает надоедать…  
\- Барт, послушай, - казалось, молодой программист решил взять ситуацию в свои руки, - как я тебе говорил, отпуск — это время, когда люди расслабляются и делают все, что захотят. В конце концов, мы не обязаны все эти две недели торчать в этом гребанном отеле. Вот, взгляни, - в эту минуту парень достал из кармана шорт слегка помятый, однако новый синий буклет с оранжевыми буквами.

Парень был одним из немногих внимательных постояльцев отеля, который заметил небольшой стеллаж возле приемной, где аккуратными стопками были разложены те самые синие буклетики. Казалось, хозяевам «...ловца» просто некуда было тратить свои деньги, ибо тот стеллаж был настолько маленьким и расположенным в крайней левом углу возле стола, что все приезжие просто проходили мимо него, и никто не удосужился взять хотя бы одну из этих несчастных глянцевых бумажек. «Увеселительная программа Майами» - тем более, кто бы додумался взять буклет с таким нелепым, косноязычным названием, когда этот город, полон солнечного света, пальм и фешенебельных вечеринок, мог предложить другие развлечения с более красноречивыми именами? Однако этот сине-оранжевый лист стал объектом интереса Кена и его неординарной напарницы. Юноша развернул буклет, где перед его глазами возник целый ряд изображенных на фото концертов, спектаклей, памятников и других мест.

\- Я хочу пойти туда! - восторженно сказала Барт, тыкнув запачканным кровью пальцем на одну из фотографий.  
\- «Шоу Флабби Родригеса»? «Незабываемый вечер в компании горячих тел и бесплатной выпивки»? - Кен, едва не смеясь со стыда, прочел надпись. - Серьезно??  
\- А что тут такого? - спросила холистическая убийца. - Ты же сам сказал, мы можем пойти куда угодно.  
\- В стриптиз-бар!? - резко выпалил Кен. - Ты хотя бы представляешь, что там обычно люди вытворяют?  
\- Вот сегодня вечером и узнаю, - как ни в чем не бывало, ответила Барт. - Стриптиз-бар, говоришь? Я надеюсь, это похоже чем-то на рестлинг?  
\- Ну... - в ответ программист неловко пожал плечами.  
\- Обожаю рестлинг, - с хищной улыбкой ответила убийца. - Я бы с удовольствием туда пошла. И да, тут написано, что шоу Флабби... как его там... открывается в 10 вечера.  
\- Барт… ты… точно уверена, что хочешь туда попасть? - нервно спросил парень. В этот момент Кена не смущало то, что его кровожадная подруга не знакома с таким понятием, как «эротическое шоу». Он думал о том, как он сам впишется в компанию визгливых женщин, получающих удовольствие от полуголых мужских тел. Не дай Бог, этот чертов Флабби еще додумается позвать Кена на сцену и заставит раздеваться при всех.  
\- Еще спрашиваешь? Конечно, хочу, и хочу пойти с тобой, - и этой фразы незадачливый программист боялся больше всего, и затем тяжело вздохнул. Он уже достаточно хорошо знал Керлиш, понимая, что если она решила что-то сделать или кого-то убить, то тут она уже не отступит. 

Барт даже не догадывалась, какую услугу оказал ей случайный попутчик, совершив то, чего бы никогда не сделали большинство этих странных туристов: заметил стеллаж с буклетами. Он сам не понимал, что на него нашло и что заставило посмотреть влево на тот аккуратный, но маленький и никому не нужный стеллаж слева от той улыбчивой блондинки за столиком. Кроме того — Кен каким-то удачливым образом решил положить этот несчастный буклет в карман своих бермудов, которые весьма удачно контрастировали с темным цветом его кожи. Возможно, это было не случайно, может, неудачливый программист как-то на подсознательном уровне чувствовал, что Барт заскучает на этой цикличной вечеринке у бассейна. Так всегда бывает, когда тебе кажется, что ты нечаянно кое-что забыл или сделал ненужную вещь. Но потом оказывается, что эта маленькая мелочь, как, например, ключи от квартиры в куртке или нечаянно распечатанный на принтере документ, может разрешить небольшой конфликт на работе или даже спасти жизнь.

Правда, о риске и угрозе жизни, по крайней мере, уже могла не думать стройная темнокожая девушка в черном бикини, в тон объемным курчавым волосам, собранным в подобие гребешка. Бывшая телохранительница убитого миллионера, Фара Блек, теперь пыталась наслаждаться каждой минутой своего отдыха, особенно после того, что она пережила в последнюю неделю, которая казалась ей едва ли не самой безумной за последнее время. 

Тем более, как она могла знать, что с начала той недели она начнет терять все, что было в ее жизни, в том числе и контроль над ней. Сперва одним прекрасным вечером исчезла Лидия Спринг, затем сама Фара оказалась в лапах лысых татуированных психопатов, прикованная к кровати. Позже отец Лидии, Патрик, был загадочно убит, а потом… кажется, сама мисс Блек уже и не вспомнит толком все те ужасные и безумные вещи, которые происходили с ней и ее друзьями. Тем более, зачем думать об этом болезненном хаосе, если сейчас ее жизнь снова стала красивым, собранным паззлом? Но история с Лидией, напоминающая чей-то страшный сон, дала Фаре то, чему она так и не научилась у своего отца. Она взяла ситуацию под контроль и не сдалась. Она стала сильнее и жестче. Ей хватило смелости надрать задницу тому идиоту-очкарику из ФБР и застрелить Гордона Риммера в последний момент. Ей не удалось сохранить жизнь Патрика, но она сумела спасти Лидию и помогла ей прийти в себя во всех смыслах этого слова. И все это было ради самих Спрингов. Она понимала, что была должна им, и это мерзкое, съедающее изнутри чувство вины было спасательным кругом для нее и силой, заставляющей идти вперед, навстречу препятствиям.

В конце концов, у Фары уже была огромная сумма денег от младшей Спринг, плюс новая компания в виде бывшего коридорного, Тодда Бротцмана, и любопытного непоседы-детектива, Дирка Джентли. И в эту минуту, мисс Блек уверенно и твердым шагом направлялась к шезлонгу вместе с двумя коктейлями в руках, а жаркое дневное солнце оттеняло ее плоский, утонченный профиль. Само раскладное кресло находилось возле Тодда и его лучезарного друга, который уже Бог знает сколько барахтался в том огромном бассейне.

\- Не ожидал, что ты так рано выйдешь, - слегка удивленно сказал Тодд, увидев Фару. Он знал, что мисс Блек дико устала от безумной холистической эпопеи со Спрингами, и единственное, чего она хотела — упасть на кровать в своем номере и спать, сколько угодно. Хотя, ее до сих пор преследовало чувство, что этих двух авантюристов нужно охранять и беречь. Однако сегодня Фара позволила себе не быть ничьим телохранителем, и просто отдохнуть для себя, хоть и ненадолго.  
\- Я просто решила немного прогуляться, - ответила девушка, и отдала Тодду бокал с красным напитком, - Дирк сказал, мне нужно просто развлечься в свое удовольствие, что я сейчас и делаю, - Фара легла на свой шезлонг и отпила немного коктейля из желтого стакана с долькой грейпфрута. - Хотя, должна сказать тебе, это местечко уж слишком странное. Ты видел этих туристов?  
\- Кое-кто из них тебе показался слишком подозрительным? - с настороженностью на квадратном лице спросил Бротцман. Несмотря на то, что он был самым обыкновенным парнем, Тодд обладал внешностью уставшего пещерного гнома. Маленький рост, короткие иссиня-черные волосы, оттеняющие мертвецки бледную кожу; холодные, как лед, большие светло-голубые глаза и немного оттопыренные эльфийские уши — кажется, лучшую характеристику мифичному жителю пещеры и не найти. Однако, это был простой парень из поместья Риджли, который однажды своим враньем едва не затащил себя в глубокую яму. Тодд бы и дальше сидел в своей темной клетке лжи, если бы в его дом буквально не вломилось другое фантастическое создание — солнечный эльф по имени Дирк Джентли, который в эту минуту пробовал себя в роли русалки. Однако Тодд пока что отвел свой взор от неожиданного друга, дабы поговорить с Фарой. Он сам, одетый в темно-синие плавательные шорты, на фоне других эксцентричных существ, казался бледным пятном.  
\- Скорее чересчур громким, - ответила Фара Блек, - Я бы и дальше спала в номере, если бы не сосед сверху. Судя по всему, он возомнил себя рок-звездой, поэтому уже два часа устраивает у себя фейерверки, концерты, и… все остальное, - телохранительница злобным тоном пожаловалась Тодду на испорченный сон.  
\- Ого, ты, должно быть, тоже не скучала, - удивился бывший коридорный, представив себе то, что могло быть под словами «все остальное». - Хоть я тебе не завидую, здесь тоже как-то не особо. Разве что Дирк тут развлекается, все никак не выплывет из бассейна.  
\- И не говори. Я бы сама тому звездуну устроила шоу с фейерверками, - продолжила тему мисс Блек. - Но, знаешь через полчаса мне как-то даже стало интересно, кого из девиц он выберет в качестве «Мисс сексапильные ножки», - тут в голосе Фары прозвучала некая нотка безнадежности.  
\- И кого выбрал? - заинтересовался Тодд.  
\- Не знаю, я дождалась только полуфинала, - ответила девушка. - Но туда точно попали трое кандидаток. - В эту минуту Фара перевела свой взгляд куда-то вдаль, а на ее лице внезапно появилась слегка удивленная ухмылка. - Ну, он мог, конечно, взять и четверых, но там был дополнительный конкурс, и...

И тут Бротцман, заинтригованный таким выражением лица своей подруги, развернул свою голову в сторону бассейна. А перед собой он увидел ровные, словно камыш, лоснящиеся от воды, и еще не поцелованные солнцем, ноги синхрониста. Точнее, холистического синхрониста, о чем свидетельствовали желтые плавки под поверхностью голубой водной глади и то, как пятки бледно-розовых ступней ребенка то резво подтягивались к солнцу, то опускались, когда детектив натягивал носки, сжимая такие же мягкие пальцы. Затем его гладкие ножки забавно скрестились между собой, почти как у настоящих спортсменок, и быстро скрылись под водой. Через пару секунд из-под поверхности вылезла голова Дирка, довольная своей проделкой.

\- Видели? - звонко и жизнерадостно отозвался Джентли, после того, как убрал назад потемневшие от воды каштановые волосы и прочистил слегка искривленный нос от лишней влаги. - Видели? Тодд, ты видел? - Дирк всегда находил повод для радости, и сейчас его глаза цвета морской гальки, вместе с солнечной улыбкой, светились так, будто он только что выиграл Олимпиаду. По синхронному плаванию. Как любой большой ребенок, Дирк обожал зверюшек, веселую поп-музыку и кувыркаться в мелком бассейне. Иррациональный страх нечаянно захлебнуться и утонуть на глубине превосходил боязнь быть застреленным мафиози или оказаться на крючке у полиции. Как настоящий Икар, Джентли старался держаться золотой середины, когда приступал к очередному заплыву, но при этом он заходил слишком далеко, когда дело доходило до его увлекательной профессии детектива.

\- О да, я все видела. Ты был просто великолепен, - кажется, плохое настроение Фары тут же исчезло в никуда, когда она увидела забавный трюк Дирка. Чего не скажешь о белокуром стриптизере Флабби в фиолетовых мини-трусах, повернувшемуся спиной к Тодду и Фаре на другой стороне бассейна: кажется, детектив нечаянно испортил ему идеальное селфи.

\- О, спасибо Фара, я старался, - поприветствовал ее Дирк, немного подпрыгивая в воде. - Ну, может, я чуть не до конца руку выпрямил, когда был под водой, поэтому, и не так красиво вышло наверху. Это все из-за плеча, но оно уже заживает, - как истинный мастер, Джентли размышлял над своей стойкой. Учитывая то, что в его правое плечо залетело аж две стрелы от головорезов Риммера, ранение было достаточно серьезным, отчего Дирку пришлось некоторое время побыть в больнице. А отдых в «...ловце» еще больше содействовал окончательному выздоровлению эксцентричного юноши и возвращению в форму. Особенно, если дело касается плавания, что не могло не радовать Дирка, и о чем он все уши прожужжал бедному Тодду.

\- Кстати, - продолжил Дирк, - раз ты пришла сюда, может, не хочешь со мной поплавать? Вон Тодд до сих пор боится, что его в бассейне настигнет приступ.  
\- Да брось, Дирк, - раздражительно огрызнулся Тодд, - ничего я не боюсь. Я просто не хочу идти в бассейн, вот и все. Что в этом плохого?  
\- В том, что ты опять ищешь себе отмазки, - тут Дирк подплыл ближе к своим друзьям. - Ты бросился навстречу приключениям, помог мне раскрыть убийство Патрика Спринга, перестал врать своей сестре и спас мне жизнь. И, после этого, ты все равно не хочешь снимать свои шляпы, только потому, что у тебя внезапно оказался парарибулит. Не смеши меня! - Джентли откинулся назад и окунулся в водную синеву бассейна, затем быстро вынырнул и снова поправил свои волосы.

Тодд тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь мысленно отгородить себя от слов друга, но бесполезно. И правда, когда он был здоров, ничто ему не мешало встревать вместе со своим другом в самые нелепые и опасные переделки. Когда Бротцману впервые показалось, что его руки начинают гореть изнутри, он словно вновь оказался в клетке. Почти, как Аманда, когда ее настигла та же участь. Хотя, ему, в отличии от сестры, действительно нечего было бояться, ведь рядом были Дирк и Фара, а таблетки от приступов он всегда носил с собой — хоть в кармане куртки, хоть в купальных шортах.

\- Вот о шляпах я серьезно, - продолжил детектив, - Как-то я попытался тут поговорить с тем парнем в лиловой шапке: поприветствовал, подплыл, все дела. А он взял и развернулся к своему шезлонгу и дальше зачем-то себя фотографирует, - Дирк оживленно высказал свою гипотезу, указывая на того же мускулистого Флабби. - Ммм... как эти штуки называется, когда делаешь фотку самого себя? - Брови Дирка нахмурились, когда тот попытался вспомнить то модное, броское слово, которое сейчас везде.  
\- Может, селфи? - подсказал Тодд. - Ты это имел ввиду?  
\- Да, может быть, хотя звучит оно не очень, - ответил Джентли, - впрочем, как и то, чем он занимается сейчас. На чем я остановился? Ах да, шляпы. Так вот, если этот парень в шляпе кажется нелюдимым, то что уже говорить о той женщине в спасательном жилете — у нее их аж целых две! Не представляю, как она живет с двумя шляпами на голове, она же ничего, кроме своего носа, не видит! Вот как и ты, Тодд, вцепился за свой парарибулит, и…  
\- Ладно, все, уговорил! - Бротцман наконец-то сдался, подняв ладони вверх. - Я попробую немного искупаться. Ты же все равно будешь рядом, верно?

После услышанного пухлые губы Дирка расплылись в мягкой, кривой полуулыбке.

\- Вот видишь, ты можешь попробовать все, никакая болезнь тебе не помеха, - слова детектива вторили той же песне Шакиры, которая вновь звучала у отеля. - Этим ты мне и доказал, что на тебе нет никакой шляпы, за что я могу быть спокоен. - Дирк отплыл чуть подальше. - В конце концов, ты бы не увидел мою стойку, если бы ты тоже ее носил. - Закончив свое предложение, Джентли снова лег на спину и звездочкой распластался на поверхности бассейна, закрыв глаза от удовольствия. Тодд Бротцман, на этот раз, и вправду решил послушать друга, и, впервые за эти два часа, встал со своего места и пошел прямиком у воду, подавив в себе внутренние страхи. А тем временем, Фара Блек решила беззаботно лежать в своем шезлонге, попивать свой коктейль и наблюдать за двумя лучшими друзьями, которых однажды решила объединить Вселенная.

  
**Примечания:**

  
Я таки не удержалась и немного подправила диалог Барт и Кена. Бедный мой фанфик, сколько раз я его переписывала...  



End file.
